The Girl Who Could Wait No More
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Sequel to "Crossroads". Please see Notes for important information!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this_ _._

 _3. **IMPORTANT (A):** As with my previous _DW _stories, there's a very big canon conceit here, aside from the obvious romantic coupling. Namely, Amy never left. She was around for Clara's arrival, all through the Eleventh Doctor's tenure, and his regeneration into the Twelfth. Got that? Cool.  
_

 _4. **IMPORTANT (B):** This follows on from my _DW _story "Crossroads". I don't like to be one of those who insists you read my other stuff, but events in this story directly follow on from that. To get the full story (so to speak), I do recommend you read "Crossroads" before this, otherwise you might find things even MORE confusing. In fact, read that before reading the next Note!_

 _5\. OK, so you've read "Crossroads"? Fantastic. **SPOILERS:** In that case, you might be surprised at Amy's attitude in this story. I hate to insult anyone's intelligence, but just to make sure - she never found out about Clara's infidelity, let alone her leaving with Missy. Amy was blissfully unaware the whole time._

 _6\. This takes place during the 2010 episode, "Victory of the Daleks"._

* * *

PART 1

Eighteen months.

Eighteen months of crying. Eighteen months of hiding. Of scavenging. And even, for the first couple of those eighteen, outright _begging_.

But most of all, eighteen months of waiting.

Until now. Finally, _finally_ , it was nearly time.

And Amy Pond would not fail.

She finished drying the last of the empty glasses and placed it back on the shelf. Amy was alone, left to lock up the pub for the night. Mrs. Bamford retired a couple of hours before closing time.

For surely the billionth time, Amy's thoughts turned to her situation. Except... they never left it. The only thing the Scot could ever think about - the thing consuming her very soul every moment of everyday for a year-and-a-half - was her situation.

Amy was stranded on Earth. But not the Earth of her time - she was kidnapped and abandoned into September 1939. On the very day the worst war in Human history began.

Her blood boiled at the memory. Missy, the most vile and _evil_ person Amy ever encountered, stole her away and dumped her in wartime London, literally hours before the Nazis' invasion of Poland. Since then, Amy was left to fend for herself. No contemporary money, no recognisable identification, nothing. For those first couple of months, Amy was reduced to begging on the streets. And defending herself from would-be attackers.

But not for long. Amy would not live like this. She refused to. Refused to let Missy _break_ her. Instead, the Scot picked herself up and began looking for work - and quickly found it as a barmaid in a small pub, the Royal Oak. The landlady, Mrs. Bamford, even let her stay in one of the upstairs rooms in lieu of pay.

Not that money mattered to Amy. Because the whole reason she chose that particular pub was its location.

It was very near the Cabinet War Rooms.

Amy knew who would be in there eventually. And "eventually" was finally _now_.

She recalled a previous adventure with the Doctor, when it was just the two of them travelling. Before Amy met the love of her...

In a few short hours, the Doctor and _her past self_ would meet none other than Winston Churchill, and engage in a battle against the Daleks.

Amy initially tried getting work in the military itself, of course. Not in armed combat - that was impossible - but to get closer to Churchill. To make sure she would be there when the time came. But alas, no matter how hard Amy tried, she was unable to secure a secretarial posting or something of the sort. Maybe it was a lack of credentials, maybe it was sexism, maybe it was just Sod's Law, but Amy could not get a job connected to the War Rooms.

She was not even after a role right next to the Prime Minister himself, as she knew if Churchill met her beforehand, that might disrupt the timeline. And despite the situation, even Amy realised the Doctor would be distracted in his fight against the so-called "Ironsides" if there were two of her there. No, Amy had to wait until the Dalek situation was resolved.

That potential paradox was irrelevant, however: Amy failed in getting into the War Rooms. But no matter: she would wait. Her past self and the Doctor ventured outside at some point - right? - and she would reveal herself _then_. Demand she join them back to the TARDIS. After all, she would not be with them long.

Only long enough to take her back to the planet where they - from her perspective - were last together. The planet Missy kidnapped her. The place Amy's heart was broken.

No, Amy Pond would indeed _not_ fail. She would be back where she belonged, no matter what. She would be back at the side of the love of her life. Nothing would stop her.

She and Clara Oswald would be together again...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this_ _._

* * *

PART 2

"Now you take care, you hear me?"

Amy nodded hurriedly. "Yes, Mrs. Bamford, I will." In the Scot's distracted state, she did not even realise her landlady's meaning. Mrs. Bamford was not concerned about potential assaults on Amy. London was in the midst of the Blitz.

But that mattered not to Amy. All her focus was getting to the War Rooms. She did not even collect what little belongings she acquired during her time in this period: they were inconsequential. _All_ that mattered was being in the right place at the right time.

Not that Amy knew when that would be. In fact, there was every chance the Doctor and "Past-Her" was already with Churchill. But still, if she hung around King Charles St. long enough, _surely_ she would see the Doctor and/or her past self, if not the TARDIS itself. In a way, the police box alone would be easier. Amy could just stand beside it and wait.

That thought chided her yet again. _Wait_. She did so for so long. _Too_ long. But no more: before the day was through, she would be on her way back to Clara.

 _Clara_. God, how Amy missed her. Not a second went by did the Scot not dream of being back at her side, in her arms, feeling the bliss of their lips together. Amy's life was worthless without her. She needed Clara to go on. Needed her love, her heart. Indeed, Amy's heart was not her own, having lost it to the perfection that was Clara Oswald.

Amy needed to be back with Clara so much. So very, _very_ much. Despite Amy's resolve to succeed, that did not stop her crying herself to sleep every night. In fact, in her very darkest moments, before she realised there was a way to save this, Amy even contemplated ending it all. What was the point without Clara?

Today just heightened Amy's desperation more, if that was even possible. If she failed... _no_. That was _not_ an option. Amy would succeed. She _would_ be back with Clara. There was no other option. She would be reunited with the love of her life. Her reason for being.

And Missy would _pay_ for what she did.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

Amy smiled at her boss' question. "Perfectly." Both the reply and smile would not have fooled Strax. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Bamford, there's somewhere I really need to be." That being the case, Amy paused at the door. She sighed and looked back at her benefactor. As far as Mrs. Bamford knew, Amy was just going on her lunchbreak. "Thank you. For everything." Not the best final parting, but Amy was already out the Royal Oak before she could hear a reply.

She paced quickly down the street, yet again going over her plan of action. She had to find safe haven before it got dark, as at night the Daleks would turn on the lights of London, giving the Nazis a target for their bombings. She then had to wait until after the Daleks were defeated, and the Doctor and her past self ventured outside the War Cabinet.

They _did_ step outside at some point, right... ?

Amy's attention was diverted when she heard voices on the other side of the road. There, a young paperboy was being surrounded by three other, larger boys. One of them was holding the bundle of papers high, out of their owner's reach. "Please, I need those," the paperboy whined.

"Why, does your dog poop everywhere?" laughed the bigger boy. He threw the paper bundle to one of his companions, and the paperboy swerved in a failed attempt to catch it mid-flight.

"Or maybe he makes paper planes out of all of them," mocked the new possessor of the bundle. "Maybe he dreams of being in the RAF, shooting down Jerries."

"I do not!" replied the paperboy.

"Good, 'cos they'd never take you, nebbish" sneered the third bully. "We see you in school, with your head always in a book. Reading isn't going to beat the Germans."

Amy should just leave it. Turn around, and walk away. She could not afford this. And yet... the street was nigh-deserted. There was no one around, yet still this young boy was devoted to staying on his spot, trying to sell papers. And what was his reward?

With a sigh, Amy changed direction. "Oi!" she yelled, crossing the road with powerful strides. "Leave him alone!"

All four boys looked at her and, after a blink, the trio of bullies began laughing. "Look at this - the milky needs to be saved by a girl!"

When Amy reached them, she gave them a grimace. "You lot should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Beat it, girlie," said one of the bullies. "This isn't your business."

"I learnt long ago that what is and isn't 'one's business' doesn't mean anything if you turn your back on bullies."

She was met with three confused frowns. "What... ?"

Another sigh. "Oh, I get it - you're picking on him because you actually realise that he's _smarter_ than you. Right?" Amy folded her arms. "Typical. Insecure little brats who can only make themselves feel better by ganging up on those smaller than you. Y'know what? You should be learning from his example. He's out here trying to help his community - and what are you doing? Making fun of him. What does that say about _you_?"

Silence reigned for a few moments, before the big boys collectively humphed. "Whatever, lady," said one of them. "C'mon, boys - let's go tell the others than little Chesterton needed saving by a girl." With that, the bundle of papers were thrown to Amy - who caught it only on reflex - and the boys dashed away down the street, laughing all the way.

Amy shook her head, then looked down at the poor boy remaining. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, kneeling down to his level and putting the paper bundle on the ground. "Did they hit you too?"

She was startled by his reaction. "You made it worse!" Amy blinked, as the boy rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry. "Now they're gonna pick on me _more_!"

She was at a loss for words. "I... I... " However, before anything else could be said or done, a sound filled the skies. Both Amy and the boy looked up to see planes flying above.

Luftwaffe.

It was in that instant Amy remembered. Churchill took her and the Doctor to the roof of the NPO, to show off his new Dalek-inspired weapon... by shooting down Luftwaffe planes.

And it was happening right _now_.

"We have to move!" ordered Amy - but it was already too late. Within moments, the Luftwaffe planes were hit by the alien energy weapons. Amy grabbed the young boy and together they ran into a nearby alley, hoping to avoid any debris. And they did... for the most part.

Unfortunately, a piece of wing slammed down with an almighty thud, embedding itself deep into the pavement - right at the opening of the alley. Worse, in doing so it broke off the supports of the fire escapes on _both_ surrounding walls, and the huge metal frakeworks quickly tumbled down towards the retreating pair from both sides. Instinctively, Amy shoved the boy forward, out of harm's way... but the railings landed right on Amy, sending her to the ground and pinning her legs.

After a few seconds of calm, of them both taking deep breaths, Amy craned her head back and took in her predicament. "No... " she whispered. "No... no... " She tried shoving the metal frames off, or pulling her legs free - and the boy, without any instruction, did his best to help, but it was to no avail.

Amy was not going anywhere...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this_ _._

* * *

PART 3

"Come on... come _on_... !"

For what seemed the hundredth time, Amy tried pushing the broken fire escapes off her lower half. She could feel her legs underneath - the pain was quite evident - so she knew she was not particularly injured. But that was not the problem. _Time_ was. She could not afford this!

They had been trapped her for a couple of hours, now. Two hours of being stuck in a closed alleyway, no exit at the back, and a large piece of Luftwaffe plane wing blocking the opening at front.

"I don't think they're going to move, Amy," said the young boy stuck with her, Ian. They told eachother their names, partly as a way of Amy calming the lad down so he did not panic. However, it was not Ian who needed to stave off panic, but Amy herself. With every passing second, her window of opportunity was closing.

There was no way out. The alleyway was a dead end, with no branching off to other paths. They were completely trapped, with no option but to wait for the rescue services to remove the massive piece of metal.

Amy stifled a curse yet again. Who knew how long _that_ would take!

The Scot returned to the futile task of freeing herself. She was not so much buried as pinned down - if not for a few too many errant bars of metal, she could probably squirm free. But alas, she did not have enough leverage to move them, and they were too heavy for Ian to even nudge. "Please," she whined. "I have to... get _out_ of here... "

"We've tried moving it," said the boy. "I think all we can do is wait."

Growing - not at Ian, but at the situation - Amy paused her almost-thrashing. "I can't _afford_ to wait! I have to get to Clara!"

"You've mentioned Clara alot," Ian said. "She must be important."

Amy grunted. "She's the most important person in my life."

"So she's like your best friend."

Amy looked at the boy. "She's my... " She halted, remembering what time period she was in. "Yes," she eventually said, "yes she is."

Ian looked down, nuzzling his chin in his chest. "I don't have a best friend."

That got to the Scot. Despite the situation, Amy's focused turned entirely to the lad. "I'm sure that's not true," she offered.

He shrugged. "Did you hear what the other boys said to me?"

"I did," Amy sneered, fury filling her. "And it was cr... nonsense. Take no notice of them."

"They were right, though," said Ian sadly. "All I do is read or make things."

"Nothing wrong with that at all, Ian." Amy actually chuckled ironically. "In fact, one of my friends is a scientist. And I think he'd like you very much.

A heard noticiably perked up. "He would?"

"Yep, so forget all about what those idiots said earlier." Amy looked at him resolutely. "I meant what I said back there - what you're doing is important. You should _always_ try and help whenever you can. My scientist friend taught me that, too." Except now that came back to bite her on the arse... or pin her to the ground, even.

Ian was quiet for a moment. "Sometimes... " he eventually began, "I think I'd like to be a scientist."

Amy smiled. "Then go for it, kiddo."

Ian laughed. "You say some weird words, Amy. Um, no offence, ma'am." There was silence again for awhile, with Amy growing increasingly anxious. Before she could resume her efforts with the fire escape, however, Ian spoke up again. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Confused, Amy looked at him. "I'm sorry I shouted at you for helping."

"It's OK, Ian," she replied. "I understand. I was made fun of too, when I was younger. But... " Her words were cut off by a sudden creaking sound from above. Both Amy and Ian turned their heads to see the Luftwaffe wing, still blocking the alley, begin to twist. "Ian," Amy warned, "get back."

The twisting at the top of the broken wing increased, and the resultant pressure caused little pieces to snap off and fall down. Then, agonisingly slowly, a rather large chunk landed on a part of the fire escape, which actually made the framework arch up. The end was result was the weight of the broken staircase actually lessened, creating an opening for Amy's legs.

Seizing her chance, the Scot crawled out of the tiny gap, even as Ian reached out and took her hands, trying to help. Eventually, Amy was free... all the while, the top of the broken wing continuing to twist and turn.

Groggily getting to her feet, Amy struggled to get blood back to her lower limbs - but a sudden whine and she knew she did not have time. Like that, the top of the wing finally broke free and, from a good ten feet up, fell to the pile of rubble that was the fire escape remains.

Unable to run, Amy instead held Ian snug, putting herself between him and the impact. And then the large piece of wing hit with a resounding thud, sending dust and rubble up. Unfortunately, one errant rock caught Amy's head.

When the wing first hit the ground hours ago, it knocked Amy down. This time, a small yet heavy piece of rubble knocked her _out_...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this_ _._

* * *

PART 4

 _"Can you see her?"_

 _Amy looked out the window. "Yes." She watched as the tiny speck in the distance got smaller and smaller. "I... I can't believe we just... just sent... "_

 _"We had to."_

 _Amy felt a hand entwine hers. Eventually, the speck disappeared completely. She rested her head utop her partner's. "Now what?"_

 _"We wait for our little girl to save the universe, and come back to us."_

 _Her heart clenched. "What if... "_

 _"She will, Amy. I made sure of it." A hand raised to wipe Amy's face of tears._

 _Amy's voice faulted. "If... if something goes wrong... if this is really... "_

 _"No, don't say that. We're not saying goodbye."_

 _"Clara, I... "_

 _Amy was silenced by a kiss. She instinctively pulled her wife closer and held her snug, while Clara's hands wrapped around her neck._

 _Their love brought them to the very end of..._

Amy shot up like a bullet, her breaths heavy. She blinked several times, trying to take in her surroundings. She was not in the alley anymore: instead, she was indoors... and the dream. Where was she in the dream? Already the memory was fading...

"Ma'am, please lie down," came a soft female voice. "You've been through quite a day."

"Where... where am I?" Amy turned to see a young nurse smiling warmly, trying to coax her back down onto the bed. "Last thing I... Ian! Where's Ian?!"

"It's alright, ma'am," said the nurse, "the boy's safe. His mother came to pick him, but he insisted on staying until you woke up."

Amy calmed down slightly. He must have been waiting outside. "What happened?"

"The fire department got you both out of that alley," the nurse explained. "You should've seen them - took hours to move that German wing. By the time they did, it was night, and... "

"Hours?!" interrupted Amy. " _Night_?!" Her gaze turned to the window - it was daylight outside.

"That's why the young man isn't here," said the nurse. "It just took so long for you to wake up that his mother _had_ to take him home. You've been unconscious for over a day, ma'am. Quite amazing, considering it was just a graze. You must've been very tired."

Amy did not need to be reminded how little she slept these days - all her dreams were of Clara, and they were just too painful. "I've been out for over a _day_?! But... _but_... !" She tried getting off the bed, but was stopped by the nurse.

"Please ma'am, try and stay off your feet. The boy told us what happened - your legs are badly bruised."

Undeterred, Amy almost shoved the poor nurse to the floor as she bounced off the bed. "No no no, I need to... need to get... "

"Ma'am, _please_ ," insisted the nurse after she steadied herself. "The boy will be back after school. You can see hi... wait, ma'am - you can't _leave_! Your legs need rest!"

But Amy was already out the door. Unfortunately, the nurse was quite correct: her legs could barely carry her. Amy tried desperately to run, but all she could manage was a hobble - and the surgery's exit was seemingly _miles_ away.

All the while, Amy could feel her eyes well up. This could not be happening - this had to be a cruel joke. There was _no way_ she missed...

 _Finally_ , she reached the doors. She threw them open, to indeed see the sun in the sky. In the distance, Big Ben was approaching late afternoon. That meant...

Amy's breath caught, and without even realising it, she slowly sank to her knees. She was too late. The Dalek situation was over. The Doctor and her past self were gone.

Tears streamed down Amy's face, as the enormity of the situation sank in once more, just as it did when Missy first stranded her here. It was over. There was no way back to Clara now. No way to get the Doctor's attention - it was not like Churchill had a direct line to the TARDIS. Amy would _remember_ something like that.

Even if the Doctor visited this period other times, how would Amy find him? Two faces in several million? And what if he was wearing a face Amy did not recognise?

It was over. Finally, unequivocally over. Amy's reason for carrying on was finished. Clara was lost to her, forever. She covered her face with her hands as the tears continued. She did not even notice the nurses crowding around her, trying to help.

And _no one_ noticed, several yards away, a glowing crack on the building's wall...

THE END


End file.
